


The oldest, The Protectors

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Naomi (Supernatural), And Raphael's, And Thaddeus's, And then he's like 'yikes! I can explain!', And they have no idea he's there, And to stop trying to punch people, But he's like Gabriel, But they're still older brothers, Cute Samandriel (Supernatural), He just has to stop trying to punch people, He says its talent, He's like a freaking chameleon, He's living right under Michael and Raphael's noses, Hiding in Plain Sight, In witness protection, Ion needs to take a chill pill, Just Deserts, Justice, Kid Samandriel (Supernatural), Mean Naomi (Supernatural), Michael is a good big brother, Naomi Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Naomi brainwashes people, Naomi gets whats coming to her, PERIODT, Preferably from Raphael and Thaddeus, Protective Michael, Protective Raphael (Supernatural), Raphael has a way with Fledglings, Raphael is a good big brother, Raphael is still a healer, SHE GONNA DIE, So does Abner, Thaddeus needs help, Theo Needs a Hug, They may be the two Commanders now, Until they find him, Uriel is an Archangel, When Michael's back is turned, gadreel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael and Raphael are many things. The two Commanders. The two remaining Archangels. The pillars of Heaven. The most terrifying things Heaven has to offer. But to the other angels, they're Michael and Raphael, their oldest brothers, the ones who care for them, who hold them when they're frightened, who comfort them when they're upset, who patch them up when they're hurt, who are fierce forces to reckon with when they're in danger.
Relationships: Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The oldest, The Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey alllllll!
> 
> This is a rewrite of an old story on my Fanfiction.net page called Micheal: the oldest brother, the protector

Samandriel shivers as he huddles closer to the thick oak door.

His feet, bloody and bare, shake as he draws his knees in closer. His hands, shaking and torn, curled into fists, shaking slightly as he holds them tightly against his chest, his head hurt, his whole body ached, and he was well aware that his actions had been brought before the remaining half of the Council, therefore he knew he had no right to be sitting here after he’d done what he’d done.

He didn’t mean to. Everyone just had their limits, and he’d reached him.

One can only take so much before they snap.

Naomi had had it coming, she honestly had, you can’t do what she had done to people and not expect them to fight back eventually.

Footsteps echo down from the other side of the hall, signaling _his_ approach, and the huddled fledgling huddles up even more. Samandriel gulps silently, drawing into himself even more. The two Archangels had undoubtedly discovered what he had done, Naomi had obviously turned him in, and now he was here to take him to the Prison, where they put all the bad angels, the ones who were too bad to cast out.

To say that Michael was startled would be an understatement. Seeing one’s tiny bloody fledgling brother huddled outside your bedroom door would startle anyone.

He took slow calculated steps as to not frighten the skittish petrified fledgling.

Samandriel jumps when a large gentle hand curls around his bloody cheek and keeps his eyes from meeting those of his oldest brother.

“Sama?” Michael’s thumb rubs over his cheek gently. “Whatever are you doing out here?”

The young little angel finally looks up at him, taking a few deep breaths, before he spoke up, in such a small voice, that made Michael’s heart shatter at the sound of it. “I had…She was….I had to tell you…Please….Believe me…I’m good….I’m good…”

Michael takes a deep breath, and Samandriel is sure that he was about to be sentenced for his crimes, and closes his eyes tightly, curling up tighter.

He was not, however, prepared for the large warm hands that gently curled under his arms as he was lifted from the floor, nor the gentle hand that curled around the back of his head, as his oldest brother lifted him up into his arms. Samandriel was so quick in burying his face into his oldest brother’s warm chest, that he missed the look of concern when the Archangel pulled his hand away gently, to look at the blood that had collected on his fingers.

“You are a _very_ good angel, little one, I’ve _never_ doubted that.”

Michael gently adjusts his hold on the worn little angel as he reaches over to open his bedroom door, stepping inside, and makes his way to the adjoining washroom. The torches on the walls come to life on their own as he passes them by, spreading a warm glow over the Archangel’s personal space.

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up, Raphael will be by to see to you, and then I think you could use a good rest.”

He didn’t know what to say. He remained silent, much to the eldest’s concern, as he was set gently on his feet, and his biggest brother helped him out of his small bloody robes. He took the time to look around the oldest Archangel’s washroom as he filled the tub with warm water.

It was modest. But it was stunning.

The washtub was pure amber, as he suspected all of the Archangel’s tubs were, and the water came out of a shiny silver faucet. There was curtains over the window, hiding the dark night sky behind them, they were light, they must flow beautifully in the wind. Of course, there was the usual washroom necessities. Under his feet was a soft plush rug.

His voice was calm and unwavering when he asked if he needed any help getting into the large tub.

Michael raised an eyebrow as the small fledgling shook his head mutely and carefully climbed over the side of the rub and into the warm water.

The oldest Archangel curled his legs under him, resting on his knees, at the side of the tub, a slight frown marring his features as he took in the cuts and bruises littering the small angel’s body. Nobody should ever harm an angel like this, _especially_ one as young as Samandriel was, the little angel before him had remained silent of his treatment he’d suffered under Naomi’s treatment, and it made him worry about any others who had suffered the same fate as he had.

It would be something he’d have to inquire with Raphael about.

But, that could wait, until after he got this little fledgling settled in.

What also concerned him was the small fledgling’s silence, the exact opposite if Raphael’s findings were anything to go by, the fledgling had simply fought back this time. His eyes widen for just a fraction of a second as it finally dawned on him as to what exactly must be haunting the small fledgling. He had attacked a superior. He had attacked a superior and had runaway after doing so. He surely must be thinking that he was in some sort of trouble.

A hand curling under his chin make him nearly jump out of his own skin, Samandriel tenses, as the hand forces his head to turn gently, to meet the eyes of his biggest brother.

Michael’s hand was gentle, but firm.

“I am so sorry, little one, that I did not tell you sooner.” The younger angel was sure the next words were going to be his life sentence. “You are not in any trouble, little one, you’ve been wronged, and I am sorry that I had not noticed sooner, my and Raphael both are.”

Samandriel was silent, as he had been for the last hour, at least, as he stared ahead at his big brother. “R—Really?”

Michael’s thumb is rubbing his cheek again, gentle and soothing. “Of course, Naomi will be held accountable for her actions,” his hand moved around to cup the back of his head. “May I see your head, Sama?”

He waits in silence, even though they both knew he did not really need his permission, if he truly wanted to see his head, he could just pull him close and look. But, both also know that Michael wouldn’t do anything unless the young angel was alright with him doing so.

After a long moment of silence, however, Samandriel nods softly, not daring move as the Archangel’s hand softly traveled from the back of his head to his forehead, gently pushing his hair back to take a look. He stares up at his big brother’s face as he finally takes in the true damage.

Tiny red dots decorated the youth’s forehead.

“Oh, little Sama, what has she done to you?”

It was Michael’s turn to startled, when a small watery hand curls around his wrist, and his eyes shoot down to meet his baby brother’s. “The Winchester’s demon friend did those. Naomi drilled through my eyes.”

He ensure his anger doesn’t show in his eyes, keeping it abated, as he reaches into the water to pull the plug out of the drain. Those humans had allowed someone to torture his little baby brother and his evil sister had attempted to brainwash him. He holds his hand out for the small angel to take, and helps him to his feet, curling him in a large warm towel, as he lifts him from the tub and back into his arms. The fledgling squeaks softly as he stands to his full height, curling his fingers in the front of his robes. Michael’s smile was as warm as his embrace as he gazed down at the little angel cradled against his chest.

Samandriel gives him a small smile and he reciprocated with one of his own, as he turns to make his way back into his room. He was gentle as he set the sleeping fledgling down on his bed gently, taking his face into both hands, as to make sure the little angel paid attention. “You will wear one of my tops until we can get you another robe of your own, I know you’re sleepy, but you can’t sleep just yet, not until Raphael has seen to you.”

He nods, but yawns, and rubs at his eyes, lifting his arms for the oldest Archangel to pull his top over his head.

They don’t wait long for the Healer, just as Michael returns from hanging the towel in the washroom, there’s a knock on the door. Samandriel curls up slightly as he opens the door, but the other Archangel offers a kind smile, it’s warm, his eyes are warm, not hint of anger or vengeance to be found, and he uncurls, smiling up at him in return.

Michael shakes his head in wonder. “Brother, I don’t know how you do it.”

Raphael snorts as he steps passed him. “It’s a talent.”

He sits on the edge of the bed, next to the fledgling, and pats his lap when he turns to look at him. Samandriel smiles, climbing up to sit in his lap, as gentle warm fingers push his hair back and rub over the holes in his temple. “Who did this?”

The fledgling remains silent, but the older Archangel’s supplies the answer. “The Winchesters demon friend.”

The Healer hums distastefully, and he shivers, as the Archangel’s tingly grace washes over him. “Anything else?” He rubs his hands down the fledgling’s arms. “Arms up.”

Samandriel giggles as he throws his arms up, shrieking softly when warm fingers wiggle over his sides, pulling his arms back down quickly, and looks up at the Archangel. “You tricked me!”

Raphael smiles down at him. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about. I was merely checking for injuries.”

“Were not!” He giggles softly. “You was ticklin’ me!”

“I was?” He lifts one of the boy’s arms slightly and wiggles his fingers back into his side. “This tickles?”

Samandriel shrieks with giggles and nods quickly, pulling his arm from the Archangel’s light grip, curling it back around himself. “Yes! It tickles!”

“Really, huh.” He lefts the boy’s other arm and wiggles his fingers into that side, the boy shrieks with giggles once more, and this time he makes it a tad harder to pull his arm free, as he wiggles his fingers up and down his side. “Does it tickle over here, too?”

“Yehehes! Tihihihickles tohohoho!” Samandriel finally manages to pull his arm free and curls his arms around himself as he giggles softly. “You’re a meanie!”

“I’m a meanie, am I?” Raphael hugs the small boy close. “I could always check that little tummy for injuries, show you how much of a meanie I can be.”

The fledgling giggles harder at the thought of it and presses himself against the Healer’s chest. “I love you, Rapha.”

“I love you too, little Sama.” He pulls the small fledgling back and presses his lips to his forehead for a moment. “Now, you need a good rest, crawl on up there and get under these blankets.” The small boy giggles when he pats his bottom lightly. “Go on, move it, under those blankets.” Samandriel giggles as he hugs the Healer one last time and crawls out of his lap, up to the head of the bed, and down under the blankets. “There’s a good boy,” he stands from the foot of his brother’s bed. “I’ll come see you in the morning, alright?”

“Okay!”

Raphael smiles at him. “I might have to give that belly a quick examination, just to make sure there’s no injuries, of course.” The fledgling giggles and hides under the blankets slightly, and he chuckles, turning back to his brother. “It’s a true talent.”

Michael snorts, shaking his head lightly. “Please, teach me your ways.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a talent that comes naturally, there’s no way to teach it, I’m afraid.”


End file.
